Somebody
by PLC The CD
Summary: A serial killer stalks the Cul-De-Sac, setting one kid after another.(Complete!)Please Review after reading!
1. Jimmy's demise

Somebody Disclaimer: It's obvious I don't own Ed, Edd, and Eddy. Danny Antonucci of Cartoon Network does. He's from Aka cartoons.  
  
First of all, I have no idea what got into me to write this story. It is rated R for Graphic Violence and Character Death. Possible OOC (out of character) My first story so be easy with me!  
  
Chapter one  
  
"Hey Lumpy!" Eddy growled at Ed. "Hurry up!" "On my way Eddy!" Ed laughed stupidly yet happily. "Please Eddy!" Edd pleaded to the 3-haired leader. "Toilet paper, pipe cleaners, thread, and glitter? That would not produce fireworks," However as usual, Eddy ignored Edd's comments and walked up to a stand and shouted "Free Fireworks! Only 25 cents!"  
  
"Dorks!" Kevin shouted, riding away on his bike. "You losers are getting even worse,"  
  
Suddenly, Rolf walked up to the stand amused by the hardly made fake fireworks.  
  
"Hello Ed boys! I see you harvested interesting beets, Rolf would buy one yes?"  
  
"Great Rolf!" Eddy exclaimed as he pulled out the money jar, "But they're not beets, they're fireworks."  
  
"Fireworks? Tell Rolf more about these fireworks," Rolf asked as Eddy continues to shake the jar.  
  
"They fly in the night sky with pretty red lights! Hello light!" Ed explained.  
  
"You have trying to give Rolf a curse?!" Rolf shouted infuriated as the others looked at him confused.  
  
"The legends in the old country said that the blood colored lights in the night sky bring death to family and friends!" Then Rolf stomps off angrily. "AHHH!!!! DEATH TO US ALL!" Ed screamed. "Shut up Ed!" "Gravy!" Eddy now frustrated screamed, "THAT'S THE 5TH TIME OUR SCAM FAILED. TODAY!" "Tonight," Edd corrected. "Get a life Sockhead!" Eddy snapped. "What else could go worse?!" Suddenly the entire stand flew away, replacing it. "SARAH!" The Eds jumped. "ED!" Sarah shouted as her friend Jimmy whimpered. "Mom said you have to go to bed.NOW!" "On my way short tempered baby sister!" Ed ran away to home. Eddy surprisingly, went back from home too. While Edd (their stand set up in front of his house) walked to the door until. "DOUBLE D!" "Y...Y..Yes Sarah?" Edd was surprised when he looked into Sarah's eyes, at first he thought it was anger, but instead he saw her smiling. "See you later," Sarah smiled as she and Jimmy walked away. Meanwhile Jimmy and Sarah began talking to each other. "Sarah, do you still like Double D?" Jimmy asked feebly. "Don't worry, he's okay. If he's all alone that is." "Be careful Sarah, the evil creepy crawlies step out into the night." Jimmy warned. "Take it easy Jimmy, it'll be probably the Eds minus Double D," They waved each other goodbye as they went home. Jimmy walked up to his house and on the door to open. Then he heard footsteps, Jimmy stopped and took around nothing there, he shrugs as he open the door. .(Tap).(Tap).(Tap).(Tap).(Tap).(Tap).(Tap).(Tap).(Tap).(TAP) The last step made Jimmy jumped; he quickly turned away and asked the empty darkness. "Is someone there?" No answer. He turned back to his house until something grabbed him and covered his mouth before he had a chance to scream. It continues to drag Jimmy to the road and into the yard. Something slammed him to the ground and pulled out some sort of wooden object and struck Jimmy. The blow broke Jimmy's nose as blood gushed up his nose and continues to hit Jimmy, breaking every bone of his body. Then Something twisted Jimmy's legs and crushed his arms. Jimmy began to stare at Somebody with pain and fear. This isn't happening! Soon it'll be over and I'll be in my bed!  
  
Somebody grabbed Jimmy's headgear and ripped it off including his teeth.  
  
Jimmy screamed excruciatingly, wondering when this is going to end. Every tooth has been pulled out. Somebody stomped him with a (Crunch)  
  
What will happen next? Check it out soon! PS-I'll fix the format some day. 


	2. The sighting

Somebody  
Chapter 2  
  
"ED!" Sarah screamed furiously the next day, stomping towards the Eds.  
  
"What is it oh Evil sister of mine?" Ed asked trembling.  
  
"WHERE'S JIMMY?!" Sarah shouted to the Eds, balling her fists.  
  
"What are you talking about? I never had seen the little runt." Eddy snorted.  
  
"YOU BETTER TELL THE TRUTH!" Sarah said, walking off.  
  
"Should we search for Jimmy?" Edd asked worried.  
  
"Who cares? Don't you remember how he tricked the rest of the kids thinking it was us on Friendship Day?"  
  
Suddenly, everyone in the Cul-de-sac stopped doing whatever they were doing and heard Sarah scream. Only this time instead of scream of anger, it was a scream of fear.  
  
"Oh no! Sarah has been attacked by the Giant Swedish Meatballs with a bloodcurdling scream! From Planet Nine." Ed said as everyone ran to where Sarah screamed. All ran except Eddy, who grew impatient and walked,  
  
When everyone came where Sarah was. Everyone reacted in horror.  
  
"This can't be happening!"  
  
"Somebody help!"  
  
"This place has been cursed!"  
  
"Plank! Tell me this isn't real!"  
  
"The meatball has gotten Jimmy!"  
  
"Ed please be serious!"  
  
"What's the big.OH MY GOD!" Eddy shouted in front of everyone.  
  
"Jimmy," Sarah whimpered to what remains of the feeble child.  
  
"Who in the world could've done this?" Nazz asked.  
  
"It's the Ed boys!" Rolf pointed to the Eds. "Their cursed toys have killed the confused and delicate one!"  
  
"Rolf, Even if they are dorks they couldn't do something like that." Kevin said.  
  
"Kevin's right," Jonny said. "No KID could've done this."  
  
"It's odd," Edd said in front of everyone, "Everyone near Jimmy's house should've heard his cry, unless someone here is the killer."  
  
"What's that Plank?" Jonny asked to his wooden friend. "Check Sarah? Got it."  
  
Jonny put his hand on Sarah's shoulder. "Sarah are you okay?" Sarah didn't answer; instead she turned around and grabbed Edd crying.  
  
"Double D Please find out who killed Jimmy!" Grabbing Edd tightly.  
  
"All right, everyone go to your homes and call your parents, or better yet the police. And make sure be in a curfew, who knows when the killer strikes." 


	3. Jonny framed

Somebody Chapter 3  
  
"Listen Double Dork, You're right for one thing but I should be in charge," Kevin said towards the crowd.  
  
"Yeah, like last time you dumped us on that monkey place," Sarah sneered. "Some leader you sure are!"  
  
"You wanna say that closer to my face pipsqueak?" Kevin sneered back. "You're probably the killer herself!"  
  
"Guys! Stop fighting!" Nazz pleaded. "Didn't Double D tell you that one of us could be the killer?"  
  
"Nazz's right guys!" Jonny said. "Who could be the killer?"  
  
Double D approached the crowd with a magnifying glass and a pair of tweezers in his hands; he stopped to Ed and Eddy, and a few feet away from the rest of the kids, the Eds a private conversation.  
  
"WHAT!" Eddy shouted at the top of his lungs. "You're taking me and Lumpy to the Kankers?"  
  
"I'm not in my happy place guys!" Ed panicked. "They are the evil siblings of Hades!"  
  
"For humanity's sake guys, they still need to know about the killer." Double D informed.  
  
And soon enough, the rest of the Eds went off, leaving Double D the only Ed.  
  
"People, I have found the clue who are killer might be." He announced. "The killer has bludgeoned Jimmy with a wooden object."  
  
Immediately, everyone's head turned to Jonny with a shocked look in his face.  
  
"No! I didn't kill Jimmy!" Jonny cried out. "How can I? I'm just a peace loving person!"  
  
"Resting in peace that is!" Kevin said towards Jonny with the rest of the kids following him.  
  
"You murderous bastard!" Sarah cussed. "Why did you kill Jimmy?!"  
  
"I didn't!" Jonny begged backing off. "I swear it was passed my bed time!"  
  
"No excuses 'He-who-kills-the-confused-and-delicate-one' Shiny head Jonny boy!" Rolf snapped.  
  
"Of all people, you happened to kill him." Nazz shooked her head, following the rest.  
  
"No I didn't do anything, tell them Plank.Plank?"  
  
Plank had a knife behind his "back" Jonny, froze in terror as his beloved friend had been killed. The rest of the kids saw this and stopped dead in their tracks. Normally, it wasn't a big deal to them, but seeing his friend killed gave them faces of guilt as he broke down into tears.  
  
"Jonny I didn't mean too."  
  
Kevin's speech was interrupted as somebody behind Jonny appeared with an axe.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Sorry for the cliffhanger, but even writers know when to take a break. Write you soon! 


	4. The visit to the Kankers

Somebody Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd, and Eddy. A Danny Anatoucci of AKA cartoon does, he's from Cartoon Network.  
  
Meanwhile on their way to the Kankers' trailer home, Eddy grumbled as Ed follows him.  
  
"I don't know how the Sockhead gets us to do stuff," Eddy grumbled to himself.  
  
"I don't know anything at all Eddy!" Ed commented  
  
When they reached the trailer, various everyday noises were around them. It's pretty normal despite the crisis in their hands. When they reached the trailer they were looking for, coldness surrounded their hearts. Not knowing which was worse, the Kankers or the certain trouble at home.  
  
Eddy knocked on the door, hoping no one was there unless the killer was just inside for him. Ed began shaking in his shoes and the suspense was getting over to Eddy.  
  
"C'mon open up!" Eddy and Ed shouted at the door.  
  
But, this time it answered.  
  
"We don't want any!" Lee the redhead shouted through the door.  
  
Eddy was relieved, he was about to leave the trailer home and meet Double D, until Ed shouted...  
  
"It is we, the handy-dandy Eds!"  
  
"Ed, you lug nut! Double D needs us!"  
  
Just then, the door busted out revealing May, Marie, and Lee of the Kanker sisters. Before any of the two boys react, the girls dragged them in.  
  
Inside, all three girls giggled as they threw the Eds into the couch. As the gotten closer to them, May the blonde girl asked.  
  
"Hey aren't they're three of you lover boys?"  
  
"Who cares?" Marie the brunette snapped to her sibling. "It's just two of us and none for you!"  
  
"Will you two stooges just shut up?!" Lee barked. "You're making us look bad in front of our boyfriends."  
  
"Who died and made you queen?"  
  
"Says me!"  
  
"Well you're not the boss of me!"  
  
The sisters' constant bickering of who gets who went on and on for minutes, but it was for hours for the Eds.  
  
"Listen girls!" Ed shouted to the Kankers ending their fight. "We have come to warn you the evil that's just lurking around you."  
  
"You stay out of this, so butt out!" The sisters snapped.  
  
"No, he's right!" Eddy said, "There's a killer in the Cul-De-Sac that just Jimmy and Double D send us to warn you three!"  
  
"Are you pulling our leg?" Marie eyed suspiciously, "How do we know that you're not lying?"  
  
Suddenly, a loud crash in the window was heard as a Molotov cocktail (It's a glass bottle of flammable liquid with a lit piece of cloth) landed to the trailer floor. More Molotov cocktails crashed to the floor.  
  
"Does this answer your question?" Eddy retorted.  
  
They jumped out of the trailer home just as it exploded into a hellish inferno. The Kankers were in a state of shock as their home was destroyed. Ed and Eddy looked around and see no one was there but the people running out of their homes to see what was going on.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the Cul-De-Sac Somebody drew his ax to strike Johnny.  
  
"Johnny watch out!" The kids shouted to him, but by the time he struck back to reality, the killer swung the axe twice. One struck his skull and another on his back Johnny was now dead with the blade stuck on his back.  
  
"No!" Double D tackled Somebody as the rest of the kids watched Johnny surrounded by his pool of blood touching the lifeless Plank.  
  
"What are all of you waiting for?" Double D said holding the killer back, "Go!"  
  
To be continued.  
  
I like to say thanks to anyone who reviewed, I wish I could've gotten it more but it's better than nothing. 


	5. Killer revealed

Somebody Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd, and Eddy. A Danny Anatoucci of AKA cartoon does, he's from Cartoon Network.  
  
"I said go!" Double D shouted towards the kids who were staring blankly at him. "Hurry up and call the phone for help NOW!"  
  
They instantly sprinted back to their houses for help; Nazz was first to get to her phone... It was dead just like the victims.  
  
Sarah and Kevin tried to call at their phones, however the phone was dead too. (Rolf's phone was cursed so he's with Kevin)  
  
Automatically, the kids gathered up where Double D was, but then the time they found him or what's left with him. The killer tore Edd to shreds; his black sock hat was what's left of him drenched in blood.  
  
"D-D-Double D..." Sarah whimpered in tears.  
  
"The Brainy Ed boy was a brave warrior," Rolf said to everyone around him.  
  
"Grab hold of me Nazz," Kevin said solemnly to the crying blonde. "Even for a dork, he's still the first one that shouldn't die."  
  
"That's very touching," Said a voice behind them, "But words will no longer save all of you."  
  
Everyone turned their heads where the voice came from, only six feet away from them they faced the killer.  
  
He was about tall as the remaining boys, whole body was covered in a black cloak with his hood on, and his face was covered with a smiling, drama theater mask.  
  
"Very nice," He said in a raspy, mechanical voice. "I'll make sure I'll kill you in one by one, making it painful beyond the limit."  
  
"DIE!" Sarah lunged at somebody to the ground. Somebody seems too reluctant and tries to push her away without hurting her. But then, out of frustration he pulled a machete out of his hidden sheath and sliced open Sarah's bare midriff.  
  
The girl screamed at excruciating pain as somebody kicked her off rolling to the ground. Everyone stared at the blood in horror as Sarah's blood was on the machete, to the killer's feet, and a red trail leading to her a meter away.  
  
Everyone ran to Sarah, entrails were spilled out of where her bare stomach should be; her face was pale with a pain and tears from her eyes, more blood forming at the corners of Sarah's mouth, and everyone's shocked looks as blood was slowly forming around her.  
  
Nazz covered her mouth in horror, as Rolf was shocked, and Kevin was enraged. Everyone turned their heads and found out somebody was still there behind them.  
  
"You!" Kevin was about to punch him until another somebody grabbed his hand. The rest were both shocked and confused.  
  
"They're two of you?" Nazz surprisingly asked.  
  
"Do Rolf's eyes deceive me?"  
  
"This was just a robot," The killer holding the machete pointed out. "He follows my command."  
  
Somebody pulled out the mask of the robot revealing gears and wires where the face should be and puts it back on. The real killer looked at Sarah and puts his hand onto his mask.  
  
"I was hoping not to remove this mask but then I can't handle the suspense."  
  
As he removes his mask, everyone didn't believe what he or she saw. Sarah with her last breath, closed her eyes, and gasped out her last word...  
  
"Double D?"  
  
To be continued...  
  
Shocked? Confused? Excited for more? Check out the next chapter! I was hoping for more reviews though. 


	6. The Explaination

Somebody Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd, and Eddy. A Danny Anatoucci of AKA cartoon does, he's from Cartoon Network.  
  
"You're the killer for the whole time?" Nazz asked. "How could you?"  
  
"I think you should ask that yourself," Edd replied. "As you might know..."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" Kevin snapped interrupting him.  
  
"Why of this meaningless slaughter, brainy-Ed-boy?" Rolf wondered.  
  
"Just as I thought," Edd scoffed. "Both of everyone's arrogances and ignorance made me what I am."  
  
The children just stood there dumbfounded as Double D continued.  
  
"The pain I suffered from our past incidents, the humiliation scars me, and you wonder?" He stopped for a moment as he points to the survivors.  
  
"US?!" They said in full shock.  
  
"Yes, you might understand how Jimmy tricked us on Friendship Day, but more than that." Double D continued. "I even try to increase your intelligence but everyone refused to participate and to comply!"  
  
No one said a word as he continued.  
  
"The punishments by the beatings, the demonic laughter, plus the other cruel and unusual punishments made me what I am now." He said as he put his hand to the robot.  
  
The entire Cul-De-Sac was in total silence, minus the breathing and the wind.  
  
"As you might know, I do believe what you did to me into this."  
  
The three kids stood there with grim expressions, as they remembered.  
  
"I consider this rather inferior acts," He said. "Thus this inferiority is a sin to me, an it is my duty to eliminate this!"  
  
Kevin, Nazz, and Rolf waited to end this as feelings of regret and suffering attacks their minds.  
  
"No apology can ever accept your ways," Edd said. "It is too late for redemption."  
  
"But how did you plan these acts you're about to say?" Double D asked for them. "Well, before you die I will begin to explain."  
  
Edd tapped onto his robot and said. "It took me months to complete this, it was originally designed for my housework but I decided to reprogram it."  
  
Double D pointed to the fake corpse of him with his black sock hat. "Now this," He said stroking his long black hair. "That took me some ingenious work, as I lured one of Rolf's animals not Victor nor Wilfred, but rather one of their associates to its demise."  
  
"You dare to slaughter my dear animal friends?!" Rolf shouted to the killer but the robot made him stop dead in his tracks.  
  
"Uh-uh-uh," Edd shooked his finger at him and the rest with a slight psychotic grin on his face. "I haven't finished just yet, I was about to kill the Kanker sisters but instead, I decided to destroy their precious trailer home by planting hidden homemade bombs."  
  
"So what are you planning to do for the rest of us?" Kevin asked.  
  
"I could butcher all of you all, but that would be a tedious task." Double D replied. "Instead a final battle of good versus evil will commence."  
  
Everyone knew that Double D refers himself good and them evil.  
  
"What are we supposed to do?" Nazz asked.  
  
"Gather a weapon to fight with, stay inside your home, and wait." He instructed. "But if you don't kill me, I'll you."  
  
All three of them agreed to do the task, but not comfortable of killing him, while rushing everyone agreed the fight would be at Kevin's house. Minutes later, Kevin armed himself with a crowbar, Rolf with his sharpened pitchfork, and Nazz with a kitchen knife.  
  
They all gathered outside and planned a strategy; Kevin will guard the front door, Rolf inside the house, and Nazz on the backyard. But they all agree into terms of not trying to kill him.  
  
An hour has past Kevin grown impatient to know his whereabouts, he was about to mutter himself in frustration until, and Edd appeared with his mask on and a machete in his hand in an instant.  
  
Kevin would crack a joke or talk to him, but he knew it's irrelevant. Double D was silent for the whole time and Kevin begins to breathe heavily. Suddenly, they charged into one another to the death.  
  
To be continued... Author's notes: Excited for more? Then please review, and thanks for all the people who reviewed earlier. Happy new year! 


	7. Death of two friends and Nazz's choice

Somebody Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd, and Eddy. A Danny Anatoucci of AKA cartoon does, he's from Cartoon Network.  
  
Kevin charged at Edd has they both clashed their weapons. Kevin's crowbar was parried by Double D's machete, as they dueled for minutes. Double D didn't seem to breath heavily while Kevin was panting hard. No one has hit his target just yet.  
  
Edd was being on the defensive while Kevin swung several times, the Cul-De- Sac butcher blocked all the blows and then returned with by his swings. Kevin blocked and dodged the first blows, but was cut deep in the arms and his chest by the rest. He began bleeding as blood trickled onto the floor.  
  
"Damn it!" Kevin muttered to himself, looking at his wounds. "Since when did Double D gotten strong all the sudden?"  
  
Then he remembered what has to do, stop Double D from killing more people. Kevin dodged Edd's stab movement and struck the arm as hard as he could, the arm was shattered as Double D forced his arm to release the grip of his weapon. However, he didn't seem to feel pain at all, instead he continues to charge at Kevin swinging his able arm.  
  
Kevin noticed that Edd didn't scream in pain at all, he knew that blow would make any person react. He then dodged the punch and with his mighty war cry, charged with his crowbar, and hitting him many times blow after blow.  
  
The killer fell to the ground and Kevin raises his weapon and swung it overhead at to the face. But when that blow hit contact, the mask cracked, and the sound of power dying was heard. Kevin was in shock.  
  
Instead of the face where the mask should be, shattered pieces of metal were everywhere. He felt his heart sank into the darkness. Then he realizes the dents over the body.  
  
"If I was fighting the robot for the whole time then...Oh no!"  
  
Meanwhile inside the house, Rolf cringed the battle voices outside and decides to go deeper in the house. Anger, fear, and chaos plagued his mind as he walked.  
  
"Have I gone mad?" He said to himself, gripping his pitchfork tighter. "No, Rolf must be kept calm and sane." Rolf grew more determined and remembered what he has to do.  
  
"Great Nana and all of the ancestors of the Son Of The Shepherd," He prayed in his own language. "Please forgive Rolf what I must do, taking a human life."  
  
After his prayer, he heard no noise coming outside but someone entering the door. Rolf's heart sank. He found out Kevin is gone and Double D is in the house. Rage and determination raised his heart beyond limits.  
  
"Kevin my friend," Rolf said. "You are a brave warrior who helped Rolf when he first came to this country, I will avenge your death!"  
  
He charged at the door with his pitchfork as tears rolled down from his eyes. He remembered children making fun of him in the past and remembers Kevin stood up for him.  
  
"This is your you my friend!" He rammed the figure, impaling him to the door. When Rolf looked up and gasped in horror.  
  
Kevin was the person, he impaled. Blood trickling at the door and the corner of his mouth, he looked at Rolf with a weak smile.  
  
"R-Rolf, y-you got t-the wrong g-guy dude." His head fell to his chest, with his red cap falling silently at floor.  
  
Rolf was at a state of shock; he fell to the ground in tears as he kneels to his knees. Then, he felt a knife going through his back and saw the blade from his chest. He turned around and saw Double D with an evil smile on his face.  
  
"I'll like that back," He said pulling the knife from Rolf's back as he fell to the floor.  
  
"Rolf is still confused." He said, as he lay in the floor dead.  
  
Edd looked at the backyard and sees Nazz waiting for him.  
  
Nazz turned her back as she thought all the evil going on at Peach Creek. The violence, the death, and the tension were too much for her. She dropped the knife as she fell into tears. Her thoughts of the destruction she saw were too much for her.  
  
"I wish my friends didn't have to die."  
  
"Then join them."  
  
She turned around and saw Double D, with a chainsaw in his hands. He was no longer wearing the cloak but instead his normal attire.  
  
"If you don't want to kill yourself, then let me do the honors."  
  
"That I'm happy about."  
  
"I love you," He says as he raises the chainsaw to his side.  
  
"I love you too." She said closing her eyes.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's notes: Will Nazz die? Stay tune for the next chapter! 


	8. The Finale

Somebody Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd, and Eddy. A Danny Anatoucci of AKA cartoon does, he's from Cartoon Network.  
  
Meanwhile back at the trailer park, Ed and Eddy were surrounded by the residents. All the bystanders were suddenly talking to each other completely shocked, as the three sisters broke down into tears.  
  
"Our home!" May shouted in devastation.  
  
"Who could've done this?!" Marie sobbed, hugging her sisters in sorrow.  
  
"We've lived together in that place since our dads go together." Lee said in devastation.  
  
Ed and Eddy didn't know what to do, people of the trailer park were busy comforting the girls that they didn't even notice the two boys.  
  
"Come on Ed lets go," Eddy, said apathetically. "We have go and get back to the Cul-De-Sac."  
  
"But Eddy, they need us" Ed said seriously.  
  
"Don't argue with me," He said uncharacteristically. "We have to get back to Double D, the people could take care of the Kanker sisters.  
  
So they went off, none of the sisters or the residents of the trailer park noticed the two boys.  
  
Meanwhile, Nazz and Edd were staring each other face to face with serious glances. She looked at his again.  
  
"Do I have to die?" She asked.  
  
"What do you feel?" He answered.  
  
"That living is a sin," Nazz lowered her head. "If you kill me, are going to feel sorry for everyone?"  
  
"Actually," Edd turns around to think, whilst Nazz was still busy crying in tears. "I'm actually happy."  
  
"What?!" But before she could say another word, Double D swung and sawed her in half. Blood falling off the upper body, as the chainsaw was stained against it with the motor running from the hands of him, he smiled with an evil glee.  
  
When the Eds finally to their neighborhood, they heard the chainsaw roar around Kevin's backyard. But when they got closer, they found the bodies of Johnny, Sarah, and the fake Edd.  
  
"Baby sister..." Ed's faced turned completely white, to see his beloved sister dead.  
  
"Double D," Eddy said mournfully, and then he looked at the corpse slowly and discovered a hoof among the tattered body.  
  
"Ed let's go, Double D's still alive! Ed?" He looked at the lovable lump crying over the dead girl." Normally, he wouldn't care about anything not happening to him, however death is the only big exception.  
  
"Alright Ed, you stay here while I'll find Double D." He ran towards the area where the chainsaw was. When Eddy reached Kevin's house, he noticed a metal pitchfork implanted on the door. The pitchfork was covered in blood, he realized there was a battle going on, and reluctantly opened the door.  
  
Inside he saw the Kevin and Rolf dead, he didn't feel sorry for Kevin but Rolf was a great customer, and felt bad for tricking him. Suddenly, someone tackled him to the floor with a knife, and realized it was Edd.  
  
"Double D! You're the killer for the whole time?" Eddy said in a complete shock. (He didn't notice the robot's body as he walked past.)  
  
"Yes and to make a long story short, all of you kids are pissing me off!" Edd lifted his knife to stab him but Eddy managed to push him off.  
  
Eddy ran outside but the adrenaline pumped Double D managed to tackle him again. This time with a success as Edd stabbed Eddy numerous times on the back of his body.  
  
Double D got up, and wiped the bloody blade onto his shirt.  
  
"Messy, messy, messy," He muttered to himself. "You don't know how good it felt."  
  
He flipped the knife into the air and caught the handle with complete skill. Meanwhile Ed was still busy crying, but didn't realize getting stabbed on the back and the chest. His head was lifted and someone slit his throat. Ed fell down to the ground dying, not knowing who killed him, but thankful to him for joining with his sister.  
  
Edd wiped the blade onto Ed's jacket he killed them all. Double D burst into laughter; he didn't notice an atomic explosion around him destroying everything but him.  
  
"More will die from me!" He cackled in circles, but then he stopped abruptly, and found out he was in total darkness.  
  
"Where's the Cul-De-Sac?" He wondered. "Where's the light?"  
  
"You made people suffer," A mysterious voice said.  
  
"Who said that?"  
  
"I am a being who will punish the wicked."  
  
"I think you're mistaken, I'm the one who has punished the wicked."  
  
"But because you took so many lives of Peach Creek, you are the wicked one." The voice argued.  
  
What are you talking about?" Double D argued. "I just killed the children of the Cul-De-Sac."  
  
"But earlier you constructed a nuclear bomb that'll annihilate a five mile radius, you set the timer a few weeks ago, and forgot about it." The voice explained.  
  
Edd just realized what happened, and was shocked. "But what about me?"  
  
"You?" The voice laughed. "Welcome to Hell!"  
  
The darkness disappeared and shown something beyond terror and description, Double D was helpless but screamed in horror.  
  
"Double D wake up!"  
  
Edd awoke in a hospital bed and saw all eleven pair of eyes; Jimmy, Johnny, May, Marie, Lee, Sarah, Kevin, Rolf, Nazz, Eddy, and Ed all live and well. Everyone explained how he and Eddy fought from a hiking scam, until he fell off the cliff. Eddy risked his life to save him with Ed helping. The girls and Jimmy applied bandages on him while Kevin and Rolf made a stretcher to hold him. They carried him to the Kankers to take care of him until they get help. Double D was touched as a tear rolled down to his cheeks.  
  
"So what were you dreaming anyway?" Eddy asked.  
  
"Well let's just say, life was some surprises."  
  
The End  
  
Author's note: I'm sorry if this final chapter is a bit rushed but heck! Please enjoy! 


End file.
